Sniffles
by wanderlustlights
Summary: Kurt and Rachel are sick with colds and just try to take care of each other and make it through together.


**Title: **Sniffles  
**Author:** wanderlustlights  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 1050  
**Disclaimer:** In no way do I own Glee.  
**Summary:** Kurt and Rachel are sick with colds and just try to take care of each other and make it through together.  
**Prompt:** for a GKM prompt for shingo_the_pest

* * *

"I cannot _believe_ you got me sick," Kurt grumbles, and burrows further into the blankets covering him. He feels _terrible_. His nose is completely stuffed and he's sniffling so much that every time he does it, he just ends up coughing up a storm before doing it again not five minutes later. It's a vicious fucking cycle, and to be honest, he sort of wants to slap Rachel right now for making him feel like this.

Rachel sneezes again, sitting up in bed all of a sudden and making the bed shake from the sudden movement. Kurt groans, feeling his previously minimal headache increase. God but the lights in the room are far too bright.

"Sorry," says Rachel, her voice coming out soft and scratchy.

Kurt's only happy knowing that if he's going through this, at least he's not alone in his misery. "I don't even know how you got sick in the first place," he mumbles into his pillow and falls into a coughing fit. "You're usually so-" _sneeze_ "-so good about staying healthy. I mean god, have you _seen _the medicine cabinet? I barely even have enough room to fit all of my things in there with all your bottles everywhere."

Rachel sighs. "It's not a bad thing to be wary about your state of health, you know," she informs him. "Maybe if you'd thought ahead and taken some zinc then none of this would have ever happened."

Kurt just turns around to glare at her. "That stuff tastes awful. I can barely suck on one of those little drops for five seconds before I have to spit it out and throw it in the garbage, that's how bad it is."

She blinks heavily at him, fatigue starting to get the better of her. Kurt can't say he doesn't want to just fall asleep with her right there.

"They may be gross but at least you would be at work right now instead of here with me," Rachel says, and lets out a big yawn.

"Oh god, I can't believe I'm actually missing work because of you."

Rachel huffs. "Well at least _you _don't have Cassandra to worry about. She's going to kill me for missing class."

Kurt yawns, closing his eyes when it gets harder to keep them open, and snuggles further into the covers. "What'reyoudoin'?" he asks quietly, feeling Rachel's arm wrap around him as she presses herself up against him and gets under the covers with him, but he can't find it in himself to protest. Rachel's nice and warm and hey, it's not like he can really get any worse.

"We can't get any sicker than we already are, I don't think some cuddling is going to make much of a difference," she tells him.

Kurt just smiles and lets himself fall asleep.

* * *

When Kurt wakes up later that afternoon, it's to a cold bed and an air purifier next to his bed. He rubs his face to rid himself of the sleep and realizes his mistake when he feels the oils on his fingers. Kurt groans and plops back onto the bed to fall back asleep - or let the earth swallow him whole, whichever comes first.

"Rachel?" he calls out, voice muffled by the pillow.

Kurt huffs when no answer comes, and he sits up finally, glancing around the apartment, brows furrowed in confusion. "Rachel?" he says again, and falls into a coughing fit, bending over slightly.

"I'm here!" he hears a voice say and suddenly, standing right before him is Rachel, holding multiple shopping bags in her arms. Kurt takes a look at her. She hasn't even changed out of her lounge pants and oversized sweater and honestly, she sort of looks like she should be homeless. Her hair isn't combed and is in a messy side braid with frizz sticking out everywhere.

"Please tell me you didn't go out like that."

Rachel kicks off her shoes and huffs, lying down on the bed on her stomach, the bags between her and Kurt. "We needed things," she tells him and sneezes. "And changing clothes would have taken too much effort."

Kurt raises an eyebrow. "But going down to the corner store, that's no problem, of course."

"We _needed _these things, Kurt," she says again and Kurt finally decides to just let it go. Rachel's being unreasonably stubborn right now and Kurt's not really up to arguing with her.

"I'm sure," he says, and starts to riffle through the bags. "Vitamin C... soup, the obvious sick food... you bought ice cream?"

Rachel shrugs. "I thought we could eat it after the soup. If you look in the other bag there should be some-"

"You bought Twinings!" he shrieks, as much as he can with his throat hurting as much as it is, and clutches the box of tea to his chest. "Bless your soul, Rachel Berry."

She chuckles lowly and finally heaves herself off of his bed and grabs his hand to pull him up. "C'mon. We've got some soup to make."

* * *

"I think we ran out of Kleenex," says Rachel, sniffling again and still sounding congested despite the soup which she had been _so sure _would help.

Kurt gets up from where he's lounging on the couch, putting down the pint of ice cream and spoon on the coffee table, and goes in search of more tissues. He finally finds some almost five minutes later under the kitchen sink and has to wonder if Rachel was under the impression that that's where you store these things. Maybe she did it when she was looking for something else or putting away the dish soap? Kurt shakes his head, finally walking back to the couch and flopping back down, handing over the box.

"_Thank _you," she says gratefully and Kurt gives her a little laugh.

"No problem, sweetie," he says and when he sneezes a moment later, Rachel's thrusting the box toward him to give him a tissue. "Thanks," he murmurs, blowing his nose, and Rachel just nods.

They wind up having a marathon of bad romantic comedies until, finally, they fall asleep on the couch, tangled up in a mess of blankets and pillows.

It's going to be a long few days if this one is anything to go by.

_fin._


End file.
